mysterious_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Mysterious Song Contest 34
Brooke Fraser - Kings & Queens |vote =Each country awarded 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |entries =45 Countries |debut =None |opening =Past Edition Winning Entry |interval =Past winning entries Ak Sedep Venior Sabina Ddumba Ayumi ft Batyr |tickets = |revenue = |pre = |nex = |exsupervisor =Llemian Faregoer Eurogod99 |return = |withdraw = }} Mysterious Song Contest welcomes the world to the 34th Edition. The Mysterious Song Contest #34 will be the 34th edition of the annual Mysterious Song Contest Wikia. It will take place in the Camp Nou Stadium, located in Barcelona, , following the country's victory at the 33rd edition with Mirela performing "Contigo". This will be the 02nd time the country hosts the contest. The contest is scheduled to consist of 02 semi finals and finally the grand final, with official dates for the semi finals being 18th June 2017 and semi final 02 being 29th June 2017. The grand final official date being the 16th July 2017. All three live shows were hosted by Maria Isabel, Xuso Jones and Antonio Banderas. As of 14th June 2017 Forty-four countries participated in the contest. 15 countries returned to the contest after absences, while 10 countries withdrew. Armenia had originally planned to participate, but failed to announced their entry on 12th June 2017. On 17th June they revealed they entry citing signal problems between the nation and the host country. Armenia was then put back into the second semi final. This will be the third edition where the voting will be displayed by separating the votes into qualifiers and non qualifying countries. The votes will be rewarded with the first set revealed from the finalists, the second set will be a total score from the non - finalists. The final result would be the total of both sets of votes. Location La 1 , announced on May 2017 that with the contest being held in that any city or arena that would like to host the contest would had seven days to apply to the broadcaster with their interest. The following selection criteria were outlined for the selection of the host city: *The venue must be covered with a capacity of at least 7,000 but ideally up to 10,000 attendees. *An international press centre must be able to accommodate no less than 1,550 journalists. *Venues must also be provided for the opening and closing ceremonies of at least 3,000 attendees. *The host city must be able to guarantee the safety and security of participants, members of delegations and guests. *The host city must provide a social program alongside their bid, showcasing the hospitality, originality, cultural values and identity of both the city and Australia. : Host City The Camp Nou Stadium in Barcelona, which has a capacity of approximately 99,000 attendees, was announced as the host venue on 9th June 2017. This will be the Arena's 1st time hosting the contest. Presenters On 14th June 2017, La 1 announced that Maria Isabel and Xuso Jones will be the host of the 34th contest and Antonio Banderas will host in the Green Room. Spokesperson #01:- María Isabel López Rodríguez (born 4 January 1995), known professionally as María Isabel, is a Spanish singer who won the Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2004 with the song "Antes Muerta que Sencilla". Spokesperson #02:- Jesús Segovia Pérez (born 16 June 1989), better known by his stage name Xuso Jones, is a Spanish singer and composer. He became popular through social media doing covers to other artists and sharing original songs. Spokesperson #03:- José Antonio Domínguez Banderas (born 10 August 1960), known professionally as Antonio Banderas, is a Spanish-born American actor, director, singer, and producer. He began his acting career with a series of films by director Pedro Almodóvar Format The competition will consist of 02 semi-finals and a final, a format which is being reintroduced into the contest to maximise the chances for all countries qualifying. The 10 countries with the highest scores in each semi-final will qualify to the grand final where they will join the top 6 countries from the previous edition , , , , and the host nation . Each participating country had their own national jury/HoD. Each member of a respective nation's jury is required to rank every song, except that of their own country, to produce an overall ranking from first to last place. The song which scored the highest overall rank received 12 points, while the tenth-best ranked song received 1 point. Participants The following countries have confirmed their participation into the contest. Semi Finalists Finalists Participant Map Table key : The Big '6' Countries : Participating Countries : Withdrawing Countries : Countries That Have Participated Before Returning Artists We welcome back some artists who have previous joined us in MSC. * Delta Goodrem #29, #30 * ZOË #26 * Oh Land #22 * Brooke Fraser #33 * Cali Y El Dandee #10 * Gulnur Satylganova #31 * Vitas #27, #29 Delta Goodrem returns for the 3rd time in MSC. Delta debuted in edition #29 where she won the contest with her song 'Wings' which to date, is the highest score in a grand final. She then returned the following edition to keep her title and finishing second. Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 27th October. The participating countries, excluding the automatic finalists , , , , and the host nation . The countries were split into two pots which would either be semi final 1 or semi final 2. Then a random generator was used to allocate countries into the running order. The results were as follows: It was decided that , and would vote in semi final #01 and , and would vote in semi final #02. This was to assure to make the results fair and even for all participants in the edition. Semi Final 1 19 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with , and voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified * 's Head of Delegation did not vote and therefore lost the chance to qualify into the grand final. Semi Final 2 20 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with , and voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified Grand Final 26 Countries will create the grand final. 10 from Semi Final 1, 10 from Semi Final 2 and the automatic qualifiers , , , , and the host nation . The draw on , , , , and the host nation position in the running order were done prior to the Semi Finals. This was the running order for the Grand Final '12points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Voting & Spokespeople This is the order of how the votes were released and the spokesperson from each country First half of results 01. Ronela Hajati 02. Barbara Kolar 03. Paulini Cururenavuli 04. Hadise 05. DJ Otzi 06. R.City 07. Nicky Jam 08. Yoko Ono 09. Linnea Henriksson 10. Vanessa Mai 11. Salma Hayek 12. Anne Curtis 13. Adele Second half of results 14. Manel Navarro 15. Martina Colombari 16. Ola Jordan 17. Inna 18. Samira Said 19. Seohyun 20. Koit Toome 21. Caroline Wozniacki 22. Natalie Da Rose 23. Yemi Alade 24. Darren Criss 25. Angela Sarafyan 26. Dame Edna Everage Voting Grid This is how the votes were scored in each Semi Final. : Voter was replaced : Qualified Here is how the world voted in the grand final. : Voter was replaced